Siliciano
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: After a few drinks, Miku and Fuutarou find themselves drunk and in bed together. With the alcohol making loose their inner inhibitions, will the two finally cross the barrier of friendship and into something more? Or maybe they'll just let their bodies do the talking. Yotsuba's in this too!


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. Actually, I'm going to clean myself of this story too. It's now in public domain or however that works.**

**A Siliciano is a coffee-based alcoholic drink served with a side of orange.**

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"Kanpai!"

With a loud clink, glasses filled with various alcohols clinked.

While Nakano Miku didn't usually drink, today was a day for celebration. Just earlier, all five people in the room had finished an important presentation which they all then gotten the maximum grade on.

Once more, she was happy she had tried out a for a university. Actually, all of her sisters had too thanks to their tutor, one Uesugi Fuutarou. Two of her sisters had left abroad, one to work and one to study. The youngest had gotten to a more prestigious university to try her best at her future path.

At least, Yotsuba had stuck around. She spied her sister excitedly talking to the other girls that made up her group. If Miku could recall, they were Yotsuba's friends. While she wasn't that close to them, she at least could say they had worked together and were nice people.

In fact, knowing Miku didn't drink much had them offer her to try the drink they had brought. The first was a local beer, imported from the woman's home town. The second offered to share an aged wine. The third was a fragrant sage.

Not wanting to be rude, Miku accepted all the different glasses (and sake dish). She tried each one only to find them all similar, the taste of bitter poisonous drugs.

Unfortunately, she could only smile and accept them to not be rude. She tried to finish them quickly but the taste just wasn't for her. She then sent a look of help to the only male in the room and her true reason she went to this university.

Her once tutor sat nearby, downing his can of beer in silence. Even after all these years, Miku still found him really cool. And yet the same could be said with how she still hadn't confessed her feelings to him.

While it may have been weird to have one guy be in a party of five girls, it seemed Yotsuba had told them that he was safe with a not so discreet point to Miku who slightly blushed at the looks the other girls gave her. Besides, Miku knew at least two of them had a boyfriend although when did that stop alcohol?

And even if she was thankful for Yotsuba's pushing, Miku wanted first to be able to prove herself to him…or something like that.

Fuutarou sent her a curious look, one accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Miku pointed to the drinks before her and her once tutor understood. He stood up to chat with them about some new policy being implemented.

Adult talk.

"Here, this may be easier."

Before Miku could interject, another glass was placed before her. At first glance the contents looked like coffee milk but she could also smell the slight tinge of alcohol from the drink. She turned to see Yotsuba, giving her a thumbs up.

Curious, Miku grabbed the glass and took a cursory sip. The drink was surprisingly sweet even if it still held a small taste of alcohol. Compared to the others, it slid down her throat easily. Her delight must have been obvious as a grinning Yotsuba refilled her glass.

Before Miku knew it, she'd already drank three cups.

No matter how delicious the drink was however, her body was still unused to alcohol and she found herself lying down on the floor. Even if she tried to move, her body didn't respond. Her head felt heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Worried eyes looked over her and Miku couldn't help but feel embarrassed. This was her fault for drinking so much. She heard someone suggest lying her down on the couch but soon heard Yotsuba say to let her lie on the bed. Fuutarou's apartment only had one bed too but she heard the man's deep voice agree.

Strong arms helped her up and supported her walk to the bed. When she finally lied down, Miku felt relief and an odd sense of exhilaration. A blanket was placed over her body and it felt like Fuutarou was wrapped around her with how his body odor lingered on the mattress and the blanket. His male scent mixed with the faint smell of detergent raised her heartbeat in a way she couldn't deny.

Perhaps it was the alcohol still in her body but Miku brought the blanket close to her nose to take a deep breath. She turned to place both hands on the mattress, as if it was Fuutarou's chest. She rolled up the him of her long skirt up to her knees, pretending as if the blanket that touched it was Fuutarou's hand. After that, it was simple to press her lips on the pillow her head lied on.

This hot body didn't feel like her own but she only had herself to blame. She drank too much and Fuutarou's scent had no chance of cooling her down. By the time she had gotten used to the odor, her head had gotten better but her body was just as, If not, hotter.

Cheers resounded far-off. The apartment wasn't too big so she could easily still see her fellow students drinking the night away. Fuutarou stood up, holding a large mug filled with perhaps beer. He raised it to his lips and all of it vanished into his throat without him spilling a single drop. When he raised the empty glass in the air, the others cheered.

However, his glory was shortsighted as the moment he put his glass down on the table, he collapsed on the spot. The girls giggled and laughed at the sight, egging him to do more. Only Yotsuba had offered him a glass of water, trying to defend her tutor from the teasing of her friends.

After that, they started to argue about something Miku couldn't hear. She could pick out words like "bed" and "sofa" but her head was still dizzy. Whatever it was, they soon settled it in a few minutes as the voices died down. Curious, she peeked out from under her blanket, to find Fuutarou being brought closer to her, supported over the shoulder by Yotsuba.

Miku's heart beat loudly on what she suspected will happen. Even through that, she tried to pretend she was still drunk as she waited for their approach. When they were finally hovering over the bed, Yotsuba caught Miku's gaze.

"Do you mind sharing the bed with Uesugi-san, Miku?"

"Not really."

The bed was large enough to hold two people so Miku scooched over to the very edge to make room. She already felt her face flush but knew it wasn't due to the alcohol. Limp, Fuutarou was laid next to her. Feeling his breathing was rough, Miku also draped the blanket over his body so they could share it.

Then suddenly a loud cheer was heard and the sound of a shutter went off numerous times. It was embarrassing and yet Miku didn't mind.

After a while, the other girls just went back to the table and resumed their drinking as if nothing happened. Miku didn't think she'd ever understand drinking however thanks to this she was able to regain some composure.

"Sorry, Miku." Fuutarou spoke up, his gaze pointed to the ceiling. "It seems the party got a bit out of hand."

"No, it's fine." After all, she was able to now share this moment with him. Like him she faced the ceiling, unsure her heart could take staring at his profile this close up. "It's my fault for not knowing my limit."

"Then as your tutor I should've known better."

Miku giggled. Even after all these years, he still called himself that. The way he cared for her still made her heart flutter. While it wasn't what she had expected, the situation wasn't actually that bad. Compared to the noise by the table, the two were in their own world under a single blanket.

They chatted in the moment, as if they were the only ones left. Fuutarou told her about the first time he had drank alcohol. He was still underage but it was to celebrate his graduation so he went out with his father. He apparently had to be carried home after a single bottle. Miku laughed along finding it hard to suppress the giddiness in her.

Just like earlier, her chest squeezed her heart but this time it felt good. Whenever they talked, only wonderful feelings echoed through her body. Perhaps, drinking wasn't as bad as Miku thought it was. As long as it could get her closer to the person she loved.

At some point, Fuutarou's voice stopped and Miku wondered if he had fallen asleep. She was about to turn over to check when her hand unintentionally touched his own. The sudden momentary contact between their fingertips sent a shock through her. Blushing, she immediately withdrew her hand and kept it close to her side.

Perhaps, she was still drunk?

However, as she tried to shake off the feeling, she felt it again. Radiant heat emitted from Fuutarou's fingertips as they met with hers once more.

This time it was no accidental touch.

Fuutarou had tried to touch her.

His fingers tickled over her own before she dared to intertwine with them. Her body shook with a sweet aching when he returned the gesture. Her head moved without her permission to where he was only to find him staring back at her. With too serious expressions on their faces, they both couldn't say anything. No, they both didn't need to say anything.

The connection between their fingers were enough to speak to each other. Just by their linked fingers, they could understand each other's feelings wordlessly.

It may have just been a minute or even just a few seconds but Miku knew his was the happiest she's even felt in her life. It felt like all was perfect in the world. She didn't even need to say the words she longed to say for all these years, knowing, somehow, he would understand just by their small connection.

Her lips dared to move.

And then it all shattered.

No, rather, that was just the sound of the glass hitting the floor. Miku and Fuutarou turned their gazes back to the table to see what was the matter. From the looks of it, Yotsuba had dropped her glass by accident. The clumsy girl didn't look that drunk but then again Fuutarou didn't either. She raised a wobbly arm and asked if she could sleep a little.

Miku hadn't even realized their hands had disconnected.

With flushed cheeks, a glassy-eyed Yotsuba made her way to the bed. Her intent was clear that she wanted to join them. While it was true there was still a little more room on the bed, it would be a tight fit for three people. However, it looked like the others were already preparing themselves on the sofa. No doubt an even tighter fit for the three female students so Miku couldn't complain.

They did oblige seeing as it was just Yotsuba. When it was only their hands that were touching earlier, Miku could now feel the entire left side of Fuutarou's body heat. It made her feel hot and stuffy. Her breathing turned ragged yet her heart filled with a sweet and sour numbness of having him rubbing against her.

Miku hoped Fuutarou wouldn't be able to feel her rapid heartbeat like she could feel his through the arm next to hers. She gave a quick glance over to notice Yotsuba's eyes already closed, her breathing light. She hadn't even bothered with the blanket.

Miku tried to do the same. She closed her eyes and tried to send her consciousness somewhere else, anywhere else. As long as she could ignore the body heat of Fuutarou threatening to burn up her body until there was nothing left.

It was hot even though she could hear the gentle thrum of the air conditioner.

Miku clenched her eyes shut, hearing the light breathing of the two people next to her.

It was hot.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Miku awoke, it was cold.

It was darker than earlier. The ceiling that she had stared at earlier was now covered in darkness as the lights of the room had been switched off. Only the gentle moonlight spilling out of the window provided a minimum amount of illumination. As her hearing got better, she could only hear the sound of the air conditioner and light breathing across the room. The party must've already ended and everyone had gone to sleep.

Already, her consciousness was returning to her.

Miku remembered falling asleep right next to Fuutarou and yet she couldn't feel any heat next to her. Still groggy, she bent her head to the side but didn't see the profile of the person she loved, instead all she noticed was the contour of an unnaturally raised blanket.

Wasn't that the blanket she had used earlier? It was raised high enough as if two people on top of each other were under it, barely not reaching the mattress below.

The body under the blanket moved slowly. Due to the silence of the apartment, Miku could hear the faint voice that leaked from the space between the blanket and the mattress.

"We shouldn't do this, Yotsuba?"

"Does Uesugi-san not like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you…"

"Then what's the problem? I like you, Uesugi-san…"

"Yotsuba, wait…"

"People will wake up if you move too much…"

No matter what Fuutarou says, Yotsuba denied his words with her own. Even though their volume was soft, Miku could somehow notice how their breathing was getting heavier, more erratic. Their words became increasingly choppy, often interrupted by a wet slick sound.

"No. Stop. No. You can't."

Even if Fuutarou continued his denials, there was no power in her voice. After all, Yotsuba was quite a beauty. Was he just too drunk to resist like usual or was Yotsuba too drunk to hold back? Miku didn't know.

"Don't yell. Miku may wake up."

Her blood froze when she heard her voice. If she had been of the better state of mind, the two may have stopped if they noticed she was awake. However, her body couldn't move no matter how much she willed it to.

"It looks very painful, Uesugi-san. Maybe, it'll be okay if I help you out?"

"No more…no…Yotsuba…"

"Uesugi-san…Uesugu-san…Fuu-kun…"

"Wait, Yotsuba…Miku…what about Miku…"

The bulge of the blanket grew larger before returning back down. At that time, the air within overflowed out of the widened gap. The smell was a dirty sickly odor, like the grassy road after the rain; a scent of both man and woman. From the narrowed gap, a voice leaked out composed of harsh pants and heavy breaths. There was no way to determine who owned which with how they resonated together.

And soon the contour of the blanket started to slowly move up and down, up and down in a constant rhythm.

Miku thought it was a joke.

How could the person who loved her knew she was right next to him and yet was still did something like this with another woman, her own sister?

Perhaps this was all a dream? How amazing would it be for this nightmare to turn out to be a dream?

Maybe, she should yell. She could raise her voice now, wake up everyone else, and denounce the actions of the two next to her.

But would that matter?

After all, the fact that Fuutarou had accepted Yotsuba would still hold true.

The sounds of the springs of the mattress echoed in Miku's skill. Every time they squeaked, it felt like a knife stuck into her brainstem. When the knife reached her chest, it was as if her breasts would be incised from within, her sternum torn off, and the exposed heart would be crushed. Next were her lungs as they were squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until she was airless to the point, she didn't think she'd be able to breathe again. From there, her already dead body would be burned into charcoal.

"Yotsuba! Yotsuba! Yotsuba!" and "I love you" were the words she could hear as the person she loved had sex with a woman other than her.

"Fuu-kun! Fuu-kun! Fuu-kun!"

"Yotsuba! Yotsuba! Yotsuba!"

Whenever Yotsuba would call Fuutarou's name, he would call her back and vice versa. Eventually, the sound of their names was replaced by the sound of lips sucking water.

The movements of the blankets had become intense enough to see over the dark.

Perhaps, it had become even more unnatural that Miku hadn't woken up yet. She had even felt Yotsuba's foot tap her shin numerous times and yet Miku was still as solid as stone.

She couldn't move at all.

Even though it was so hot that it felt like her body and heart would fall apart, her eyes and eyes continued to work perfectly. All her nerves were concentrated on the two people next to her.

The two moaning voices can be overlapped once more and, after a moment, the movement under the blanket stopped. The only thing left was the sounds of their breaths.

"I love you, Fuu-kun. I love you."

"Me too. Yotsuba, I…I think I can return those feelings."

The next thing Miku heard was the sound of something breaking within her body before she finally collapsed into oblivion. There was no way she could resist the call of unconsciousness.

Miku closed her eyes and when she opened them once more it was morning.

She was alone on the bed. Not even the blanket remained. They must've already began preparing for today.

It only took one sniff of the space on the mattress next to her to confirm that was no dream. She didn't think she'd ever forget the odor of her sister and the person she loved mixing together.

She reached up to her eyes to find no trace of tears.

How odd.

That day, Nakano Miku swore off alcohol.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Time marched forward whether Miku liked it or not.

She had somehow gotten her way back to her dorm room on her own two feet even though she had no recollection of doing so.

A day-off was necessary at this point. Her classes that day weren't too important not that she had the mental capacity to think about such things.

There was only one thing on her mind.

Back then, why couldn't she move her body?

Miku felt that it was more than just the effects of a broken heart or her naturally introverted nature going against her. After all, if she had done something, she could have prevented all of that from happening.

Was it because she didn't want to interrupt Yotsuba's moment?

Was it because she thought she was in a dream or maybe in shock?

Or maybe she had been just too drunk and underestimated the alcohol.

For the next few hours, she stared blankly up to the ceiling trying to answer a question she had no way to.

An answer flashed in her mind. An explanation that was too dark and perverse for her to consider and yet here she was doing just that.

During her despair, she had gotten so excited she had forgotten to breathe.

She didn't want to admit it.

It was such a naïve thought however Miku felt her reasoning wasn't wrong. The more she thought of herself as a decent person, the more she remembered pain of the ugly heartburn she had experienced. It was as if there was another person living within her.

She couldn't trust herself anymore.

She knew at this point the possibility of her and Fuutarou getting together had disappeared. Her heart that was once filled with hope now burned away painfully.

Miku had reached the limit of her body both physically and mentally.

Right now, all she wanted to do was to get away from it all, to feel good again. And so she threw her body right into the black impulse in her heart.

And, eventually, she found her right hand reaching to her vagina.

Her fingertips feel the moisture on her panties. With glancing touches, a sweet paralysis coursed through her brain once more. It's been a long time since she's done some thing like this but it was the first time she's been this wet.

When she rubbed her crotch with her palm, her whole hand would turn glossy as if covered in honey. She didn't even notice or care about the light drool flowing out of her lower lip and down her jaw. Her voice was panting and yowling like a cat in heat. Even though she'd normally be ashamed of such a thing, Miku instead accepted the pleasure, the dreamy and enchanting comfort the act gave her.

A vision of two people entered her eyes.

Her back rises then falls as her fingers sink into her crotch. Her wet labia was soft and she gasped as her index and middle finger slid in as far as they could go. She found it to be rather shallow where she couldn't even get it past the first joint of her finger.

Just touching it sent a jolt of discomfort within her.

She knew what it meant if she broke this.

For a second, Miku stopped and reconsidered what she was about to do. But then she remembered the sounds of the heavy breaths that leaked from the gap of the blanket, as if they were laughing at her.

She made a choice.

Even if it was painful, even if her fingertips were lubricated by something different than love juice, she would put brake it.

Yotsuba had to have the same thing done when she accepted Fuutarou into her.

By the time the two fingers reached the base of her hand, the light pain had already passed. It didn't hurt as much as she had thought or perhaps, she was just too wet. Still, it didn't stop the tears in her eyes. After all, Fuutarou was her first and only love and she has had many delusions of giving her virginity to him.

Even until now her feelings hadn't changed. She still loved him and yet…

The two people in her mind's eye started moving up and down along with Miku's fingers. The pain was easy to ignore and the pleasure was easy to get addicted to. She called out his name as she did. She pretended her fingers were his organ while it was her who was in her sister's place.

It felt like her brain cells were constantly dying and regenerating from the mixture of pain and pleasure she was creating. At some point, it was so overwhelming she couldn't even call out names anymore and was just simply screaming. Still, her hand did not stop but only increased in intensity, and her long nails moved to scratched hard against her inner vaginal walls even it could wound her.

Biting on her left hand's sleeve, she screamed into her mouth as she climaxed

It was as if she had been struck by lightning Miku's whole body shuddered as it tensed so hard it felt like she would splinter and even her right hand had stopped.

All she could do was ride the sensations.

The pain in her vagina, the burning sensation of her lower abdomen, the beating of her heart that threatened to burst, and the sharp jab of pleasure that threatened to rewrite her brain.

After all, all these feelings were proof Nakano Miku was still alive.

When she finally regained her senses, it was already dark out. She removed her fingers from within her, not feeling any pain anymore. The only pain left was that in her heart and all she could do then was shed tears of jealousy over having to do such a thing to calm her misery.

She felt pathetic.

However, when she came back to her room the next evening, she found herself extending her right hand to her pussy once more, as if she forgot how disgusted she had been at herself yesterday.

No matter what she did, just moving her right hand while remembering the night before, she could taste all those emotions again: love, anger, sadness, desire, jealousy, and catharsis.

It was like tasting a forbidden fruit and now Miku was never allowed back into paradise. All she had left was damnation.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

For the next few days, Miku's life was defined by self-pleasure.

She was either thinking about masturbation, actually masturbating, or falling to sleep after said masturbating.

Rather than a horny cat, she more resembled a monkey. Honestly, it would have been better if she had become one. No matter how much she would do it, it would always feel just as good.

However, Miku was a human. And no matter how good things felt, she would get used to them if she did it enough. Gradually, even the memory of that night started to fade away.

And human beings, over other animals, always sought new stimulation.

That was how she began watching over Fuutarou and Yotsuba.

Monitoring them was simple. They were all still friends after all. Since it was becoming hard for her to concentrate at her room, she had asked if she could stay in his office. Even after being accepted to uni, he had continued to offer tutoring to others which he held in a small office the school let him use. Miku could stay as long as she was working on school related work.

She did so but her eyes were always searching for something new. Something that would allow her to feed the dark flame burning in her loins.

Thankfully, she didn't need to look that hard.

Whenever Fuutarou and Yotsuba talked, their distance was much shorter than any other people he taught. Their cheeks were always rosy and the number of times she caught them staring at each other increased by the day. Glancing touches, both unintentional and intentional, became frequent.

Every time Miku would notice their bond deepening, her mind cracked the same it did that night before. It became difficult to breath, her sense of balance would fly off, and, most importantly, her lower body would seek comfort.

On a certain day, she noticed how his shirt was more ironed than usual. The stark polo never looked as sharp as it did before. It could only have been done the night before and Fuutarou had once told her he couldn't afford an iron.

The moment Miku realized the implications of it, she almost climaxed right there. She didn't even wait to head back to begin. She rushed to the office's bathroom and finished right there. She hoped her scent wouldn't stick to the room too much.

As the two enjoyed their youth, Miku continued to use them for her immoral masturbation. At this point, she couldn't get off unless she thought of her sister being with the man she loved. She was comforting herself the only way she knew how.

The only way she wanted.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

It was only by chance that had gotten her here.

She had returned to the office after leaving a book but what she found the door oddly locked. Through the narrow glass slit built at the center of the door, she couldn't see anyone in the room. The only light was the computer display at the other end.

The corridor was empty, barely lit with only a single bulb on the other side, and it was late so she doubted anyone was left in the building.

From the darkness behind the door, a faint lewd voice could be heard.

"We can't…"

Miku almost screamed right there. The sound opened all the pores of her body, sending goosebumps crawling up her arm. In the meanwhile, her mouth filled with sticky saliva as a deep discomfort built up in the back of her throat.

Suppressing the tremors within her, Miku looked within the glass slit again but still couldn't see a single person. Not finding any look, she boldly pushed her ear against the door.

"No….no…Fuu-kun…."

Her excitement spiked as she soon as she recognized the voice thanks to the increased clarity. This was definitely Yotsuba and they may be starting something. An odd noise leaked from Miku's mouth but she easily covered it with one hand. Perhaps it was suppressed laughter?

She pushed her ear closer but while she could hear Yotsuba's sweet yet dirty voice, she could barely hear Fuutarou's. Perhaps because his voice was too deep that it didn't echo or maybe Yotsuba was just louder…Miku could only wonder what Fuutarou was saying.

"That night, I said to stop yet you didn't either, right?"

"Ahh…ahhh…Fuu-kun…"

The tone of Yotsuba's moans changed, growing much sweeter which signaled to Miku that they had begun foreplay. Knowing there was no one around, she rolled up her skirt and slipped her hand under her stockings and panty. Apparently, she had been already wet.

At least her body was honest.

That's right. This was what she wanted. Not light touches or fleeting stares, what Miku wanted was the moment man and woman let their instincts take over. Since that night, she was unable to taste this dark flame again.

She was impatient as it had been too long. When will he put it in? Was it already in? Still?

She tried to guess and time it with her own ministrations. Her two longest fingers rubbed her labia, just enough to feel pleasure but not enough to climax. No, she'd have to time it. She could hear the rhythm in Yotsuba's sounds, thinking to match them with her own. So it was like it was Miku that was there herself.

If she heard an "Ah!", her love juices overflowed. If she heard an "Oh," she scratched her walls. When she heard a low "Fuu-kun", she'd twist her clitoris to bring her mind blank.

She wanted it. She wanted Fuutarou's penis within her as well. As she waited for the moment, she applied the tip of her two fingers to her opening.

"Fuu-kun…!"

Then, after hearing a voice much deeper and louder than the rest, Miku knew the two had become connected. Without hesitation, she screwed in her fingers with fill strength. Her feelings with her sister now matched up.

Her spine melted with pleasure and it felt like her brain was boiling.

She matched her pistons with the rhythm of Yotsuba's pants. Her panty and stockings proved to be too resistant to her hands motions so she pulled them down to her knees. Even alone, she still couldn't help but feel exposed as she did so in the open corridor.

Even so, she continued masturbating.

"Fuu-kun…It feels good…."

Yotsuba's voice was now practically radiating from the door before her. Maybe, it was just her delusion but it felt like it was ringing across the halls. Miku painfully shoved her ears even closer, hoping to catch more with one ear while the other heard the wet sloppy sounds coming from her pussy.

It wasn't only Yotsuba's voice she could hear but also Fuutarou's The normal tenderness and calm was gone and replaced with a roar of lust and desire. His deep gutterals brings back the memory of that night. Faster! Faster! Please, Faster! Her heart was pulsating hard enough to knock on the door when she reached her limit.

"Yotsuba!"

"Fuu-kun!"

As if responding to her feelings, the two screamed as Miku climaxed along with them.

It was an overwhelming wave of pleasure that had her brain numb. Her crotch squeezed and convulsed around the two fingers she had stuck deep inside. For a moment, Miku even feared she wouldn't be able to remove them.

As the sparks of pleasure faded away, Miku finally remembered her present condition. Here she was with her panties down, pleasuring herself in the corridor. Worse was that the two were probably going to leave soon. However, before Miku could pull her clothes up, Yotsuba suddenly cried in surprise.

"Ah! Fuu-kun?! Wait a sec…!"

The two started to approach her.

She had to escape. She had t go. She tried to stand up but her legs were like jelly.

Two people then crossed the glass slit of the door without looking her way. Yotsuba was clinging to the arms and legs of Fuutarou's upper body all while exposing her naked legs and buttocks that glimmered with sweat in the dark.

Then she heard the sound of something landing on the room's sofa, the same one she had used an hour ago.

The two then resumed their act of love.

Compared to the desk, the sofa was much closer to the door so Miku didn't even need to press her ear to the door to hear their voices. Not only their voices but she could also hear the sound of their organs colliding with each other, a lewd wet slapping sound. Still, as she continued to press herself, she noticed her right hand had started moving again. After all, it seemed she really was a monkey.

Her fingers plunged into her as fast as she could, ignoring the rhythm of the two people in the room. Her thumb also went up to help play with her clitoris as it rubbed down hard on her red ban. At this point, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to, saliva and hot moans dripping out of her open mouth.

And once more, she heard the bursting cries of the two lovers and once more Miku climaxed, scratching all her deep spots within that she's never dared to touch before. Her vision flashed white as her brain melted away. She felt so good she couldn't even feel her body anymore. Her eyes may have rolled up from her head.

It was only a moment, but the climax had caused her to faint, and so she fell forward to knock her head and the door.

Miku's mind returned with a dull ache. The first thought on it was that she was surely noticed. As if to prove her, she immediately heard a short scream behind the door with the shuffling of clothes.

Miku then realized she couldn't be seen here. She had to leave as soon as possible.

She tried to stand up but immediately fell on her butt. She had forgotten how her stockings and panty were bunched up on her knees. Her tailbone hurt but she couldn't afford to care.

Just as she turned over on her hands and knees, the door opened to reveal Fuutarou staring directly at Miku's backside.

"Miku…?"

The girl screamed. It was over. For some reason, she felt that everything she had done since that drinking party had come to light.

Driven by fear, Miku didn't even bother waiting to pull her clothes up as she ran away on all fours. When she turned to corner and out of Fuutarou's view, she stood and fixed her clothes to then bolt towards the emergency stairs.

Behind her, she could hear Fuutarou's voice but she had to ignore it.

She had never gone down a flight of stars so fast in her life nor ran that much to get back to her dorm room. Miku locked the door, adding the chain lock for good measure, before finally allowing herself to calm down.

But when she got back to her bed, just as she thought, she got a message from Fuutarou on her phone.

"I'm sorry for showing you such a ridiculous thing. I'm sure you may have questions and I'd like to discuss this situation with you at once."

His words, at least, didn't show any disgust. The corridor was rather dark so he may not have noticed as her skirt was over her bare butt. For them, she was just a victim to their debauchery.

However, she didn't know what did he want to talk about. Did he want to apologize? Did that confirm he and Yotsuba really were lovers? Or maybe he wanted to end it there?

Well, none of that mattered to Miku. She didn't mind their relationship, in fact, she found it wonderful. She just wanted to give the two the same honeymoon vibe as before.

Only this time she wanted to be closer.

Much closer.

"Let's talk at your place with Yotsuba tomorrow."

After sending the message, regret already started to take hold of Miku's head. The desire within her was nothing but the worst kind. However, she was too deep within the ugly desires within her.

There was no turning back.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Once more, Miku was back in Fuutarou's apartment. Only this time there were only three of them, sitting upright and facing each other.

Fuutarou knelt as he started with an apology. Next to him, Yotsuba sat by his side, facing Miku. Miku heard from him the story of how the two became lovers but all of it were things she had already expected. She already knew all of that because she had been there.

What she wanted now was neither an apology nor an explanation.

What she wanted was a new stimulus.

When Fuutarou finished his one-sided explanation, his face was still sweating and his eyes held a desperation like a prisoner waiting for execution but there was an unmistakable fondness in his tone as he recalled the story.

"Did you really do it in the office?"

Not expecting such a question from Miku, the two's eyes widened in surprise. However, it only held for a moment before Fuutarou's face turned as grave as a samurai.

"Yesterday was the first time." He shook his head, eyes resolute. "No, the first and last. What you saw-"

"Then where do you do it often?"

Before Fuutarou could even finish, Miku had already asked her next question. The sudden interruption left his mouth hanging and face puzzled but Miku did not relent him a second of leeway.

"Please answer."

"A hotel…normally, we go to a love hotel."

Nodding at his resigned tone, Miku continued to ask question after question.

"Do you do it in the morning?"

"Did you continue doing it yesterday?"

"How many times have you done it so far?"

Such a barrage of questions sounded odd coming from an adult woman and would more fit a male junior high school student. They weren't just curious but also intrusive, unrelenting on learning everything about their love live.

Miku was surprised to learn they had already done it more than ten times since then. It's been less than a month so perhaps once every two days? To think they've been fucking all that time, had such wonderful moments together, all while she had to comfort herself by her lonesome.

Every subsequent answer had her lower abdomen throbbing and aching harder. Fuutarou still looked uncomfortable but a few squeezes from Yotsuba's hand got him through his answering.

"How do you normally start?"

"With a kiss or a hugging. Then depending on the mood…"

"Do it."

"…what?"

Even after all the previous questions, only now did the discomfort on Fuutarou's face truly show itself. He actually leaned back, as if Miku had thrown dirt on him. She might as well have.

"How can I continue living after encountering such a scene? Your panting voices are stuck in my ears. The image of your intersecting bodies is pinned into my brain. But that's only because I'm ignorant. Because of ignorance, I can imagine the things you did without any limit. So, I'm sure, once I properly see exactly how both of you do it then I'll be able to come to terms with my feelings. No, it's to the point where my daily life won't go back to normal until I watch you.

So, can you take responsibility for ruining my everyday life?"

"What the hell are you talking about!? That makes no sense!"

Fuutarou screamed, his face matching his tone, anger mixed with confusion. Of course, Miku already knew that her logic wouldn't be accepted. But even before they had arrived, she was going to make them show her.

Even if she has to make them the victim. Even if she has to exploit their weakness. Even if she has to threaten them.

"Hey Fuutarou. Wouldn't something like this affect your scholarship? This sort of sexual misconduct may have you be disqualified from it."

She got what she wanted: a stunned look from her once tutor. Miku's heart twisted in pain at the expression she had caused him with her distorted words. The two glared at each other, Miku taking note of just how sweaty Fuutarou's forehead had become.

After a tense period of silence, it was Yotsuba who finally spoke up.

"Are you okay with just that, Miku?"

Miku's mind paused, instantly filling with questions. She couldn't understand what Yotsuba had just said. There was a strange undertone to her words that Miku couldn't decipher. It was as if her sister had suspected Miku to request even more. The oddest part was how she looked neither angry or upset like Fuutarou was. On the contrary, her eyes sent pity more than anything.

However, Miku had no time to ask her such explanations. Yotsuba had always been the easiest yet sometimes the hardest to read among the sisters. It was possible that she simply felt guilty for what happened. Did she only now realize the implications of such a daring act she did that night back then?

It didn't matter.

"Start as soon as you can."

The moment Miku's words left her lips Yotsuba quickly got up and wrapped her arms around the still bewildered Fuutarou. Before he could even protest, she sealed his lips with her own.

Miku watched another woman kiss the man she loved. A sight that no decent person would have wanted to see yet she absorbed unblinking. The kiss was long but quiet, intimate, and when they separated, Yotsuba leaned towards Fuutarou's ear, whispering to him something.

Dark baggy eyes glanced from them to the bed which Yotsuba wordlessly understood. The ribbon wearing woman gently pulled by the hand the still somewhat resistant Fuutarou to the bed and fell back, bringing the both of them down on it. She wrapped her arms around Fuutarou as she brought him into a kiss much fiercer than the last once.

Miku silently made her way to them, kneeling by her bedside as she decided to gaze up at them up close. Compared to the tame kiss from earlier, both of their mouths were wide open as their lips rubbed against each other for dominance. Miku could imagine, and even caught a glimpse of, their tongues intertwining together. Their tongues moved across each other's mouths, their saliva exchanging until it was the same.

They were both breathing hard or were they hardly breathing, trying to get in and use every breath to prolong their exchange.

Miku didn't like it. Stop. She wanted it to stop. Why were they doing this in front of her? Fuutarou should have known about her feelings for him. So why is he doing something like this? Something this awful?

It's terrible! Immoral! Disgusting!

At that moment, Miku forgot all the circumstances that led her to this moment and simply cursed the two people in front of her from the bottom of her heart.

It was a complete reproduction of _that night._

Even though a dark flame of hate that blazed in her chest threatened to burn up her whole body; Even if her tears were overflowing without stop; Even though the nails that bit into her scalp as she cradled her head drew blood; Still, she continued watching the two without making a sound.

A feeling rose up from the bottom of her throat ("Please stop!") that came out as a hot moan.

Nakano Miku was even more excited compared to the previous night.

Fuutarou and Yotsuba stopped. Their faces pulled away from each other to turn to Miku. Wide eyes trailed over her body, going back and forth from her face and lower body.

Before Miku had noticed, her hands were already deep inside her skirt. Her fingers' outlines stuck out under the plaid material, all of them bunched over her crotch.

She had unknowingly started masturbating. Yet even though the two were watching such a miserable act, Miku couldn't stop moving her hands, couldn't stop gliding her fingers, couldn't brushing her clitoris at all.

"Why did you two stop?! Why are you looking at me?!" A voice Miku did not recognize as her own. "Do you always have sex with your clothes on?! If you don't, then take them off!"

The unknown voice was angry. Was it anger at being seen, anger that the sex had stopped without her permission or anger for disturbing her masturbation?

Not even back then when she had been expelled at her first high school Miku felt such hot rage.

Thankfully for her, the emotion had come through to the two on the bed as they both immediately removed their clothes to be naked as the day they were born.

Even though they were quintuplets, Yotsuba's body was better than Miku's own. Years of exercise had had given her legs and a torso a toned luster that woman paid gyms for years to get. There was barely any fat in her body yet it still teased a softness in all the right spots.

Fuutarou's body was just as majestic. He had bulked up in the right places compared to the lanky body he used to have. It was also the first time Miku had directly looked at Fuutarou's cock. The long hard organ throbbed angrily as it rested on Yotsuba's belly.

The moment it entered Miku's vision, she felt pain pile up in her heart. Even just breathing caused her heart to ache and her voice to catch in her throat, unable to say a word. The long appendage ignored her plight as Fuutarou aligned the tip to Yotsuba's already wet cunt. And with a smooth push, it slid inside without any resistance. It was as if the two were perfectly fitted for each other.

Miku screamed.

Screams of "Disgusting!" rang across the room, loud and long.

Fuutarou who was already deep inside Yotsuba turned to Miku, slight fear in his eyes. Miku wanted to ask forgiveness to Fuutarou. That was enough. It's enough. It was too much already. She was bad. They didn't need to do more than this. Please forgive her. All she wanted to say was, "Please forgive me." Nakano Miku truly wanted to say those words.

"Why are you stopping!? Hurry up and start moving!"

Her mouth moved.

Her words were broken.

The expression that entered Fuutarou's face could only be described as broken. As Miku yelled for him to start moving, his hips obliged.

A devastating harmony of Fuutarou's rough breathing, Yotsuba's lewd panting, the wet sounds of their hips colliding and Miku's coarse shouting played through the room.

By the time Miku was started to alternate yells of "Stop!" and "Don't stop!", Fuutarou had long since ceased to listen to her, his body unrelenting in his efforts to fuck the girl in front of her.

"It's a lie. All I said was a lie. Please, stop already. Please don't make love in front of me. Stop. Stop already. Listen to me! Please stop it now!"

No matter how much she pleaded or screamed, Fuutarou didn't pause for a second. It was like she was trapped below the earth, at the bottommost hell, the depths of despair.

Yet the more she felt despair, the more pleasure Miku felt as she doubled her masturbation. Her fingers rubbed her cunt as if they were desperate to find something. The poked, scratched, prodded, but there didn't seem to be an end to their quest.

And when her voice turned hoarse and all that left her mouth were pathetic pants, Fuutarou's movements changed completely. They became rougher, more intense, as if he wanted to break a hole through Yotsuba's waist. His expression was scrunched up as he hissed out through clenched teeth, "Cum! Cum! Cum!" Finally, a threshold was reached as he plunged deep within Yotsuba. HIs whole body trembled and his mouth released a pitiful groan that overlapped with Yotsuba's own loud ecstatic moan.

Miku watched as the two orgasmed together. To do the same, she also quickened her own fingering as she crushed her clitoris to go over the edge. Compared to Yotsuba, Miku's scream was murky and pitiful yet it felt so good Miku swore she could have died.

Even as the panting of the two lovers settled down, Miku continued to rub her clitoris. She watched as Fuutarou pulled back his penis; the grotesque organ was covered with love juices and slightly shrunk down. She watched as Yotsuba's entrance twitch open and close, thick white liquid slowly being pushed out of it. When she caught sent of the released semen, Miku reached climax once more.

It was after the pleasure receded that Miku noticed something. They were watching her. Yotsuba had her earlier expression of pity while Fuutarou looked down on her with narrow eyes, as If he was looking at garbage. However, what was more important was that he had regained his hardness.

There was nothing left for her.

"Please!" With desperation coating her voice, Miku asked, no begged. "Please do it again!"

Fuutarou didn't move instead just continued his hateful staring. Miku wondered if it was because he hadn't recovered his strength yet or that he was disgusted with her? No, it was probably both.

And as Miku thought if she should start yelling again, Yotsuba moved once more. She got up on her hands and knees and leaned bowed her face down on the bed while she raised her tight ass up in the air. She pushed it towards Fuutarou, a silent invitation. Then Fuutarou, who hadn't moved till then, grabbed her buttocks and buried himself into her pussy once more.

Miku watched fascinated as Fuutarou rutted her sister like they were animals. The sexy panting of Yotsuba as she was poked from behind was more natural than earlier.

Frankly, it was hilarious. They were having sex like animals, like dogs, naked. Fuutarou wasn't even the only one moving his hips, Miku could see how Yotsuba was moving her butt back and forth in rhythm with him. How shameless! No matter how much she had threatened them, wasn't she embarrassed? What kind of face was her sister making right now?

Curious, Miku approached the bed by the side and leaned over to see Yotsuba's expression.

She was speechless.

Even though Miku was right in front of her, staring close enough to feel her breath, Yotsuba didn't even seem to notice her sister with how glassy her eyes were.

Her eyes were a mile away, cloudy with pleasure and ecstasy. Her lips were hanging loosely open, drool and sharp pants the only thing coming out of it. It was an expression that belonged to an animal that thought with only its genitals. Such a vulgar and disgusting expression was on her sister's face, one she shared with her.

And yet, Yotsuba showed this as Miku stared right at her.

This cat in heat!

The dark flame in her heart roared into an inferno of intense envy.

Why was she not upset that Miku could see her like this? Was she so comfortable that Miku's existence didn't bother her? Isn't she embarrassed to be mating like a dog? Does she feel no shame? Did Fuutarou's penis feel that good?!

At some point, Yotsuba's eyes regained some focus as she finally noticed that her sister was in front of her. Her mouth moved to say something but her voice was so low Miku had to move herself closer. Yotsuba's arm then cradled around Miku's head so she could pull Miku's ear next to her mouth. And soon, in a whisper only Miku could hear, Yotsuba began saying, "Sorry, Miku."

There was clear joy in her voice.

"I'm sowwwy. Fuu-kun's dick is soooo good. It feels amazing when he reaches spots fingers never could. Do you know that feeling, Miku? It feels the best when you're doing it with someone you love. Can you imagine how frustrating it would be to not to have this happiness?

"There is no other alternative. There's no way masturbation can ever feel this good. You just can't do it without, Fuu-kun. Do you understand?

"Do you want to fuck too Miku? You want to fuck? Hey? You want to do it too, right?"

With their near identical voices, it was as if she was listening to herself.

What had Miku been doing all along? Had she really felt any happiness from this lewdness and degradation? She had only confused orgasms with happiness. She was only trying to delude herself that she was happy! If Yotsuba, her sister and a person who loved the same man she did said so, then there was no room for argument.

Miku had finally realized her mistake. There was no point no matter how much she watched them. No matte how she'd try to experience the emotion the two people felt in front of her or how great her orgasm was…there were just things she wanted that she'd never obtained.

She felt awful, miserable. Her body felt like it was falling through mud.

Yotsuba had put an end to her delusion.

"I'm going to do something terrible. But Miku, you're fine with this right? So, it's okay? I'm sorry.

And then she shouted.

"M-Miku! Don't watch! That's embarrassing!"

The earlier lustful voice of pleasure had disappeared as she screamed in such sorrow that anyone listening would instantly feel sympathy.

"Miku, you…!"

Fuutarou glared at her, dark eyes shooting anger. A pain torn through Miku's chest through her crotch. It was a dull pain as if her body had been torn into two. She was lucky she was wearing thick stockings today although even if Fuutarou noticed she had to wonder if he'd care.

Well, it was his floor her she had pissed on.

Seeing Yotsuba muttering "How scary…" to herself, Fuutarou removed himself from her and then strongly embraces her. As if he was trying to protect her from Miku.

"I won't forgive you for this, Miku. What will your other sisters think! Even if you get me removed from my scholarship, I'll protect Yotsuba!" Fuutarou's eyes softened immensely as he rubbed Yotsuba's naked back. "There there."

The two become one once more, exchanging an intense kiss. While their current position of hugging each other while sitting was inhibiting their hips, the didn't seem to mind, just enjoying each other's touches.

Occasionally, Fuutarou would send a glance at Miku's direction. One that was watching what she was doing, full of disbelief, discomfort, and above all, hostility.

All Miku had to wonder was how did things go this far? While she was prepared for this to some extent, all she wanted to do was feed into her distorted curiosity. She was reluctant to call it an awakened perversion. Even if she had made a mistake, she didn't mean for things to become hostile between them.

Suddenly, perhaps out of chance, her eyes meet with Yotsuba's. Blue eyes that examined her with a look of unending laughter.

It was like Miku's whole body was struck by lightning. It was only now she had realized the truth.

That night's development was no accident. Yotsuba had suggested the pleasant drink so she could drink easily. Yotsuba had argued for them to share the same bed. She had made sure Miku was too drunk to do anything.

All of it was not for Miku but rather for the ribbon-haired quintuplet. From the beginning, there had been no chance for her and Fuutarou to get together. It was all an illusion of the one sister Miku trusted to help her.

She had been beaten. She couldn't even voice a complaint. She was petrified at her spot, unable to move as the two in front of her continued to make love. Just looking at them, hearing them, confirmed that her thoughts and feelings would never come true. There was nothing for her.

No. There was just one thing left.

She finally understood what it meant when they said love is war. Miku understood she was now at the place furthest from her happiness.

In the end, she could only watch the two with hollow lifeless eyes. Fuutarou scolded her more but she couldn't respond. It was Yotsuba that convinced him to stop, that it wasn't Miku's fault for any of this. She whispered something to Miku before moving back next to Fuutarou's side. Together, they left Miku by herself as they both entered the shower.

At first, all Miku could listlessly hear was the sound of the shower but soon it started to mix together with Yotsuba's moans. Her body moved by itself to the door but found it locked. It was the type that could be opened with a coin. Miku tried with her nail but it was impossible. After getting her nail cracked, she decided to go home.

Although, if she thought about it, she could have just masturbated to the sounds of their voices alone.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

…_and that, my dear sisters, is my explanation of the events that had happened between Fuutarou, Yotsuba, and myself._

_On the receding days, I felt two contradictory emotions towards Fuutarou and Yotsuba: Love and Jealousy. _

_After writing this all down, the negative emotions within me have diminished to the point where I couldn't even use them for material. Now that, I've thought about things, I've realized I don't really hate those two._

_Even if Yotsuba had been forceful, it wasn't her fault he had succumbed. If anything, this just means he would fall prey to any of our bodies if we became so forceful and he was intoxicated. When I think about Fuutarou's position, he had done nothing wrong besides perhaps being too weak a man. He may say he hates me but I've only found my feelings for him to grow stronger._

_As for Yotsuba, while it's odd of her to do, I will admit it was within her right to. Love is truly War, after all. All tricks should be used if you wanted to win. Yotsuba had did everything she could to win him over and I could respect that. I admire her from the bottom of my heart and feel jealous that she could execute such a twisted plan._

_In the end, I had been too lax. While I have tried to do so in the past, at this point, only the results matter here. Happiness should be fought for. Life won't wait for you. You need to give everything you got. To assume life and love would be fair is to expect failure from the beginning._

_In the end, I've learned a valuable lesson._

_If you want something, you should get it. _

_Getting what you want…wining the heart of the person you love is more than_

_I wanted to be happy._

_I want to be happy._

_Any way._

_No matter what I have to do._

_If I get another chance, I won't miss. I'll reach for it, I'll claw my way to it._

_I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be happy. _

_Happy._

_Just before Yotsuba left for the bathroom, she asked me something. Back then I couldn't understand her words._

"_If you want Fuutarou, you should say so from the beginning."_

_I wonder if I ever did. I played around it, I implied it, but I never really declared it did I?_

_Even though it feels like a betrayal, Yotsuba had been there for me all the way. She had given me all the chances and I didn't pursue. She didn't need me to be on the same bed as her, after all. _

_Perhaps, it really was just the alcohol that pushed her feelings over the edge._

_So, dear Ichika, Nino, and Itsuki. I do hope you all enjoyed learning of what transpired between the three of us while you were gone. I wonder if you're all already booking your tickets back here as I type this._

_And don't worry if you all think things will get too awkward, Yotsuba and I have made an agreement that I'm sure all of you could enjoy, as well. I know in some capacity you all had feelings for our tutor at some point._

_It's very strictly hands-off but I'm sure you all will learn to enjoy it like I do. Sometimes, Yotsuba even lets me lick up the blanket._

_Anyways, see you all soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miku._

_P.S. If you are visiting, bring some alcohol. I'm sure we could all have the best kind of drinking party._

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

**AN: BY THE WAY GUYS! EVERYONE IS OOC! THERE'S SOME MAJOR SHIT GOING ON! DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU'RE NOT INTO NTR!**

**TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING!**

**Should I put this in the disclaimer? Nah.**

**I originally thought of using Ichika but it may have gotten too real and personal so I went with Yotsuba! But this is the meme 4D chessmaster who got tired of carrying Miku around so she gave Miku one last shot before giving into her own desires.**

**Everyone's 21 here so all things are legal. I don't endorse anything. This is inspired/based on another fic of the same nature. **

**All flames will be used to hide from the church that will surely want my head after this. It's not that I hate Miku but she fit the best for this sort of thing. Okay, I may have gotten tired of three weeks of nonstop Miku discussion after the leaks. Don't fill the reviews with angry exclamations, please.**

**But this was totally not a flame piece! Just kind of a bad end if Miku never developed. If she never bothered to confess and floundered around, constantly making arbitrary goals for herself. She's not meant to be right in the head. Well, all Yotsuba ends are good ends so I guess a true end is better.**


End file.
